Rock You Like A Hurricane
by JCapFan4Lyfe
Summary: Arizona and Callie meet one night at a club in Miami and they both seem interested but part ways. What happens when they meet again, not under the lights of the dance floor, but rather at the local university where they discover just how complicated a relationship between the two of them can be.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a multichapter story. I'm really new to writing fanfiction so any feedback is welcome. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland, and ABC. **

The music was vibrating throughout Mansion Nightclub and the energy radiating throughout the establishment was enough to get even the shyest wallflower onto the dance floor. Callie Torres, by no means a wallflower, was enjoying the atmosphere from her position towards the center of the main dance floor. Pitbull was blaring over the sound system and his constant references to the "305" were getting the crowd hyped. For a homegrown Miami girl like Callie Torres, joining in on the choruses of "305" was not just a sing along but a means of expressing pride. She absolutely loved Miami. It was a melting pot of cultures and a melting pot of people. So when it came time to decide on where to attend graduate school in clinical psychology, it was basically a no brainer. She had offers from several of the Top 50 programs as ranked by the US News and World Report, including a few among the Top 10. In the end, however, she decided to continue her education at the University of Miami. She received her BA at UM, her masters en route to her PhD at UM, and was now a doctoral candidate at UM, having passed her oral comprehensive exams earlier today. Now all that stood between her and her PhD was a dissertation and an internship. But there was to be no thinking about those obstacles tonight, tonight was about celebrating comps and partying the night before the spring semester was officially to begin tomorrow. She and her cohort mates, Addison Montgomery, Mark Sloan, Cristina Yang, and Meredith Grey were already a few drinks into the celebration as they danced among the throngs of other club goers.

"I think it's time for another celebratory shot," Addison said as she threw her arm around Callie's shoulders and yelled into her ear. Even with the yelling, it was virtually impossible to make out what her redheaded friend had said in the middle of the dance florr, but Callie caught the word "shot" and followed as Addison grabbed her hand and led her towards the nearby bar.

As they neared the bar, a tall, handsome guy with what sounded like an Australian accent, named Peter, approached the two friends and offered to buy them their next round of shots. As he went to grab shots of tequila, Addison leaned in towards her friend.

"This is one of the reasons I love you Torres, your hotness gets us drinks from both guys and girls and since you speak the language of Lesbian.." smiled Addison.. " I get your hot guy prospects."

"What can I say, I make a good wingman," laughed Callie.

"That you do, Torres. That you do" replied the redhead.

"So any ladies catching your eye tonight, Callie?"

"Addie, you know I don't look for girls at the club. I just like to dance with 'em."

"Well, you sure have danced with a few tonight. Any potentials?" Addison desperately wanted her friend to find a girl deserving of her. She had been burned in the past and frankly Addison was tired of seeing her crash and burn on the relationship front.

"I wouldn't know. Like I said I'm not looking right now." Callie appreciated her friend's prompts but really just wanted to have a night out without thinking about relationships or her lack thereof.

Peter returned with their shots and Addison quickly distracted him from what seemed to be his initial interest in Callie. Peter nodded his head in the direction of the dance floor and Callie gave her friend a push in the back and a knowing smirk as Addison accepted the offer and allowed Peter to lead her into the crowd of people.

Callie decided it would be a good time to sneak off to the restroom to reapply make up after sweating quite a bit from the dancing. She noticed the seemingly neverending line for the nearest bathroom and went on a search for one with a shorter wait. She eventually found herself in a quieter area of the club, yet to open up to the VIPs, and a much more deserted restroom. There were a few other women checking their appearances and conversing with one another as Callie reapplied her make-up. She looked down to grab her lip gloss out of her purse and when she raised her head back up, she was met with a spectacular sight. Standing next to her and reflected back to her in the mirror was a gorgeous blond with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. Her blond hair fell in waves just below the shoulder and framed her beautiful face. She was wearing a black tube dress and Callie swore it hugged every curve imaginable. Callie couldn't help but stare and frankly gawk at the blonde. Seemingly attempting to redirect the awkwardness, the blonde spoke first.

"Hey…"

"Uh.. uh…hi…hey," Callie inwardly cursed her social ineptness at the moment.

The blonde smiled at her through the mirror and Callie swore it might have been the prettiest smile she had ever seen.

"Enjoying your night I hope?" the blonde asked with that smile still adorning her face.

"Yeah, it's been good. You?"

"Yeah, I had never been to Mansion before but I'm loving it."

"Cool, yeah the music is great here. I love to dance and… " "Well…" Callie was usually not this bad at making small talk or engaging in coherent conversation but the stunning girl staring at her through the mirror was making her ability to think and speak as challenging as quantum physics. So, she was caught off guard when the blonde turned her body to her, instead of speaking thru the mirror, and asked her to dance.

The blonde leant over and spoke softly into Callie's ear. "Well, I'd love to see you dance. How about it?"

Callie grinned and feeling her confidence spike given that she was more than sure of her dancing abilities and feeling more than pleased the gorgeous blonde wanted to continue their interaction accepted the blonde's offer and led her out of the restroom and onto the dance floor.

* * *

As Arizona exited the restroom trailing Callie, she quickly passed by her friends who had been waiting for her and flashed them a "Please don't interrupt" look. Arizona wasn't sure what had come over her. She usually wasn't one to go off without checking in with her friends, but she could not let the opportunity of spending time with this brunette go. She followed her through the throngs of people onto the dance floor and watched as Callie turned to stop and began to sway her hips to the music. The blonde was mesmerized. In Miami or the "Land of Pretty People" as her friend, Alex Karev, often referred to it as, this woman dancing in front of her was more than pretty, more than beautiful. She was a goddess and this goddess dancing was sex on legs.

Arizona was barely moving to the music because she was too busy staring at Callie. Callie noticed and reached out for Arizona, her hands taking the blonde's into her own and pulling her towards her. The minute their hands came into contact both women felt a jolt of electricity, or fire course through them. Callie felt the warmth grow even stronger when she let go of the blonde's hands to grab her hips and bring her even closer to her. Arizona moaned at the groin to groin contact but it was inaudible because of the music and noise surrounding them. They moved, swayed and grinded to the music.

Arizona eventually turned to press her back against Callie's front. Callie's hands were on Arizona's hips as Arizona raised her left arm and wrapped it around Callie's neck pulling her head down towards her shoulder. Callie moved her hands from Arizona's hips to lightly trail her fingers down the blonde's arms and sides.

Callie was getting lost as she nuzzled the blonde's neck. No one was on the dance floor but her and this captivating blonde woman. She longed to place a kiss on her shoulder then neck and was just about to without thinking when her friend, Mark, interrupted. "Cal, we need to get outta here. Someone poured a drink on Meredith and drunk Cristina is just about to lose her shit! She's gonna get us tossed outta here and banned from coming back."

"Damn it, Cristina," Callie muttered to herself. "Umm, well thanks for the dance… um…" Callie realized she didn't even know this girl's name.

"Arizona…" supplied the blonde. "And you are? Cal is it?"

"Callie… my name is Callie"

"Well it was nice dancing with you, Callie. I hope I get to..."

"C'mon Cal," interrupted Mark. "Crap, uh yeah. Maybe I could call you the next time we come out dancing here and you could meet us?" she asked with a hopeful glint in her eye.

"Umm… well….ok" replied the blonde though she seemed hesitant.

"Well, I mean it's no big deal if you don't want to. Just thought I would extend a friendly invite," Callie said obviously disappointed. "Anyways, I gotta run." With that Callie turned and quickly left with Mark without a look back.

"Damn it!" Arizona said to herself.

* * *

Arizona searched for her friends and found them still standing near the restroom she exited earlier. "So what the hell was that about?" asked Alex. "We have a buddy system for a reason."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just… she was… I don't know… she was just…. Wow," stuttered Arizona.

"Complete sentences Arizona" laughed Arizona's friend, Teddy.

Arizona stuck her tongue out at Teddy and began again "I know and I'm sorry. She was just so beautiful and I wanted to keep our encounter going so I asked her to dance. I knew you guys would understand," she said although it was phrased more like a question.

"I get she was hot. Hotter than hot, but this is our first time here and our first time using the fake IDs. We said we'd be smart and not stray from each other in case we got caught and tossed out on our asses," said Alex.

"Yeah I know. Sorry," said Arizona.

"So Robbins was it at least worth it? Did you get the girl's digits or what?" asked Alex. Teddy also looked on curiously.

"No, I mean…. I think she was interested, but she asked to call me the next time she and her friends come here and I totally blew it. I wasn't sure about the fake ID thing so I didn't know what to say in case I couldn't get into the club next time. I think she thought I wasn't interested and she just took off before I could say anything else," slumped Arizona.

"Oh well, there are other girls," said Teddy.

"Not like her," whispered Arizona under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Teddy.

"Nothing," said Arizona. "Let's call it a night and get outta here. We have that meeting in the morning."

The friends caught a cab and headed back to their dorm.

Arizona laid down on her bed attempting to sleep but thoughts of a certain brunette and her poor handling of their encounter plagued her thoughts. "Grr, why am I such an idiot? I should have just given her my number and figured the rest out later. But maybe I'll run into her? Right in a city of nearly 6 million I'm just bound to run into Callie. Argh?" Arizona grumbled as she pulled her pillow onto her face. She eventually found sleep after lots of thoughts of what could have been and questions of why the whole situation was bothering her so much.

* * *

The next morning Callie walked into the research lab with a box of coffee and bagel and pastry options from Panera Bread.

"So are the new group of minions here yet?" asked Callie as she set the breakfast offerings down.

Addison snickered "They're in the main conference room with Webber. He's giving his spiel about the importance of research experience."

"Ah right," Callie said.

"Anyhow, the minions are not important at the moment. What is important is you tell me all about this hot blonde that Mark said you wanted to do dirty things to last night. Mark said her name was Phoenix or something like that" Addison said, shooting a playful smirk at her friend.

"Whatever. Her name is Arizona and she was hot, she was blonde, and she was not interested. Nothing to tell beyond that."

"Not what I heard Callie. I heard you two were making very nice on the dance floor and you both seemed lost in your own little world out there."

"Ok, I thought she had 'potential' as you so eloquently put it last night. I thought there was some serious initial chemistry but I read her wrong. Big surprise there huh?"

"Well, her loss then. You are amazing and you need someone just as amazing."

"Thanks, "Callie smiled appreciatively at her friend. "So how many undergrad research assistants do we need?" Callie asked, trying to change the subject off her love life.

"Miranda wants 3-4. That should cover all our individual needs and hers," said Addison.

"Sounds good to me. I hope we get good ones. The last group didn't seem very motivated or focused. I'm glad we cleaned house and are starting fresh," said Callie.

"Yeah me too. We need new blood in here. New minions to do all the grunt work," laughed Addison.

Just then Mark Sloan entered. "So any of the minions cute?"

Addison slapped Mark playfully on his arm, "You know there are always a few cute ones. Not that you can do anything about that. You know the rules."

"Yeah, yeah doesn't mean I can't flirt and have some fun without breaking code," responded Mark.

Glancing up at the clock, Addison announced, "It's about that time to go pick our RAs. Webber should be finishing up. Let's move."

Callie, Mark, Addison gathered up the breakfast items and they followed a bunch of other clinical psych grad students as they made their way towards the conference room.

"And so how this works is that over the next hour you all will get an opportunity to speak with various grad students about their current research labs. Use this opportunity to ask questions about what expectations are, what kinds of tasks you will be doing, etc… because this is not just about whether the grad students like you but also if you like them and their lab. After all, you will be working for them for the entirety of this semester. Each lab will have a sign-up sheet with the name of the faculty advisor and its graduate student members on it. If you are interested in working in that lab, you will write your name down on the sign up sheet. Now just as I encourage you to ask questions about the graduate students' interests, they will also ask you about your research interests and experience thus far. If they think you are a good match for their team and you expressed interest in that lab via the sign-up sheet, they will likely bring you in as an RA. We are looking for mutual matches here. Ok, any questions?" asked the department chair.

No one spoke up. "Ok then, let's get this party started."

"Wait, wait we have the breakfast Dr. Webber," yelled Callie as she, Mark, and Addison made their way into the room and began to set the breakfast station up. It was relatively silent as everyone waited for instructions to move aboout so the "Callie?" spoken from the group of undergrads was audible.

Callie looked up and brown eyes locked with pools of blue. "Arizona?" Her shock turned to a smile and quickly faded when she realized the predicament they were in. Arizona was an undergrad and potential research assistant. She quickly tore her gaze away from the object of her affection last night and back to arranging breakfast as Dr. Webber instructed both undergrads and graduate students to begin their socializing.

Mark chuckled under his breath to Addison, "Well, I don't think I'm the one you have to worry about breaking code of conduct with the undergrads."

Callie glanced back up to where Arizona was. She was still sitting and staring at Callie with both a shocked and amused expression.

Callie looked away as her thoughts raced internally. "Well this is going to be interesting."

Interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I haven't decided how long this story will be. Just kind of going to write and see how it goes. I have plans for the storyline that looks to be in the 12-15 chapter range but depending on how it is received will lead me to wrap it up much more quickly or abandon it altogether. I'm so new to this writing thing so I may have taken on a bit more than I can chew. Not sure it's quality writing or a quality story. So please review or PM if you have thoughts about the story. I strive to learn where I can. **

**I have no beta so all the mistakes are mine... sorry.**

**Oh and I love me some Arizona and Callie so PM if you are just looking for someone to chat about them with. The summer hiatus makes me talk about them more than my roommate probably would like me to **

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland, and ABC.**

Callie and the other graduate students were currently in the graduate student work room reviewing the lab sign- up sheets from earlier this morning, the prospective RAs' resumes and their ARTS forms. The ARTS form was basically a comprehensive report card which listed all the coursework the undergrads had taken thus far en route to completing their bachelor's degree requirements.

Callie, Addison, and Mark were all labmates so they were huddled together discussing the applicants, while Cristina and Meredith were sitting next to them with some of their other labmates mulling over their list of interested RAs.

"Man, Webber takes this undergrad research experience thing really seriously. A formal application, basically a group interview this morning, resumes and ARTS forms?" asked Mark to no one in particular.

"Well, I think that was one of their strategic initiatives in the psych department- to get undergrads involved in research early on. I mean, I think it's a good idea. If you want to go to grad school in clinical psych, you need research experience so get them started early. I wish they were this organized at the University of Florida when I was an undergrad there," Addison explained.

"Soooo, Altman?" Addison posed to her two friends.

"I liked her," replied Mark. "Cute…" earning a glare from Addison, "AND…" he emphasized, "smart per her ARTS form, not socially awkward, and friendly so she would probably get along well with us and the other undergrads."

"What do you think, Callie?"

"Callie? Earth to Torres!"

"Oh, umm… what?" Callie asked as she read through the list of names on the sign-up sheet for their lab. Sadie Harris, Megan Nowland, Steve Mostow, Teddy Altman, Jackson Avery, April Kepner and the name which was the focal point of her attention- Arizona Robbins.

Mark smirked knowingly over at Callie. "Torres is too busy thinking about Blondie, Addie."

"Was not!"

Addison laughed at the incredulous look on Callie's face. "Oh please, Callie. He's right. You totally kept looking over at her while we were interviewing the undergrads. You were really distracted. And because of that, you aren't going to be much help in this selection process, are you?"

"Nope definitely not," Mark answered for her.

"I was not distracted by her!" Callie practically yelled, earning looks from some of her other fellow students.

Just then Cristina and Meredith wrapped up their discussion and came up to where Callie and her team were sitting.

"So are you guys going to bring Callie's eye candy on board or what? You might as well considering Callie was too distracted by her to possibly evaluate any of the other potential RAs" joked Cristina.

"Fine, I was a little distracted," Callie admitted, earning smiles from her friends. "But I trust you guys…" looking between Mark and Addison "…to not screw this up and make good choices. You don't need me."

"Fine, well I like Altman and Robbins," Mark stated and looked pointedly at Callie.

"Ok, what about the others?" asked Addison.

"Eh the others aren't that cute," Mark replied as the girls laughed at him.

"See, this is exactly why I needed you Callie!" said Addison in a feigned exasperated way. She knew Mark would be able to give more input but was just giving her a hard time.

"You know, this is taking you guys forever. How about we, at least, finish this discussion over drinks and team trivia at Sandbar? You all game?" Cristina asked.

No words were spoken in response. The group of friends quickly moved to pack things up and headed out the door.

* * *

"Dude, you didn't even talk to her! She was right there! We were even told to talk to the grad students for god's sake and you didn't even talk to her," said an amused Alex.

"I know, OK? I tried but every time I moved in her direction, she took off to talk to some other person. I talked to Mark and Addison though, so I think I might get picked," mused Arizona.

Teddy rolled her eyes at her friend. "You better hope so. Your interests match Dr. Bailey's to a T and Addison's dissertation project sounds like it's right up your alley."

It was true. Dr. Miranda Bailey was a renowned clinical psychologist studying the impact of chronic illness or disease on individuals' psychological functioning. Having spent the last year volunteering at a local children's hospital, Arizona had developed a strong interest in how diseases like cancer, sickle cell, cystic fibrosis, etc...affect children's and their families' psychological well-being.

"I know. I tried to make that clear to Mark and Addison. I just hope it was enough."

"They seemed to enjoy talking to you," Teddy attempted to allay her friend's anxieties. She knew this was important to her friend. Arizona was an active psych major in their dept already as a sophomore and seemed pretty set on grad school.

"Well, let's stop worrying and do something fun," Teddy continued. "Lexie just texted and asked us to meet her and her friends out in Coconut Grove. Apparently they are playing some sort of team trivia and Lexie being all Lexipedia and all is kicking ass. They're gonna win a $75 tab credit so she's offering us free dinner."

"Free food?" said Arizona. "Hell yeah, anything beats cafeteria food. Let's go."

"The film 'The Blair Witch Project' tells the story of 3 student filmmakers who disappear from what town in Maryland? 90 seconds, go!" stated the game announcer.

"All I remember about that movie is how dizzy I got watching it. Note to self, running with a camera in the forest does not make for high quality filmmaking," said Cristina.

"Does anyone know the answer?" asked Addison to her table full of friends. She was met with silence.

"We should just quit. We are behind like 60 points and that table with the skinny brunette doesn't get a thing wrong" sulked Meredith.

"Yeah let's turn our card in. We have undergrad RAs to discuss anyways."

Addison turned her team's answer card in to the announcer indicating their quitting and returned to the table with a new round of beers.

"Ok… before we talk about any of the other prospective RAs, we need to talk about Arizona," Addison stated while looking pointedly at Callie. She continued "Look, Callie, I like her. She was friendly, easy to talk to, smart, and even knowledgeable. She talked to me about the freaking Health Belief Model. I mean what undergrad do you know talks about major theories in clinical psychology, let alone clinical health psychology?"

"Well shit, can I have her?" remarked Cristina. "I liked the people we picked but this girl sounds like she is a lot less wet behind the ears. The less training I have to do, the better."

"No, Mark and I want her. But if Callie is going to act all weird around her or…"

"I won't! It's not a big deal," Callie screamed as Addison glared at her for interrupting.

"May I continue?" probed Addison as Callie shrunk in her seat a bit. "ORRRR…. if there is any chance that Callie is tempted to engage in some improper behavior with said undergrad, then we can't have her on our team. I may think her potential is great but I'm not going to have you working around a minefield that could blow up at any moment. You know what can happen if you break code of conduct."

"Listen Addie. If you want her, then offer her a spot. I'm a grad student. She is an undergrad. She's probably what like 19…" Callie asked as she glanced down at Arizona's resume, "…since she's a sophomore." Callie's eyes went wide at the realization. "I'm 26. Nothing is going to happen. Nothing could happen. Like you said, code of conduct. And even more, she wasn't even interested when I basically tried to get her number so you have nothing to worry about."

Everyone looked around at each other, taken aback by the strength of Callie's denial.

Addison raised her eyebrow at Callie, seeming unconvinced,"Ok, as long as you're ok with it?"

"I'm ok, promise," responded Callie.

Mark and Addison continued to discuss the potential RAs with Meredith and Cristina offering some input, given that they, too, had spoken to all of the undergrads at the meeting this morning. Because Callie had little to offer, she excused herself to the restroom.

* * *

Realizing the restroom was empty, Callie spoke to herself in the mirror. "I can't believe she's just a sophomore. She's a kid. A baby. How could I have been so attracted to her? How could I not have realized she was that young? Maybe because she was at an over 21 club and she didn't look the least bit like a kid. She looked hot. She was gorgeous, breathtaking even. She was the first girl to really make me want to explore what was possible and in the end she shot me down anyways. Ughh! God, working in the lab with her is going to be awkward." Callie ran her frustrated hands over her face.

Just then the door opened and in walked the centerpiece of Callie's thoughts.

"Arizona…" Callie said in a tone she barely recognized. It was laced with both want and regret.

"Callie…um… hey. We… uh… can't keep meeting this way," Arizona said smiling, trying to sound nonchalant.

Callie nervously laughed. "Yeah, some coincidence huh?" She turned to face the blonde.

"Um, I wanted to talk to you this morning. About last night…" began Arizona.

Callie shifted nervously in front of her. "You don't have to explain. And don't worry. Your turning me down won't affect the selection or anything. Mark and Addison really like you."

Arizona's smile faded at the mention of her lack of interest and Callie's friends liking her with no mention of the brunette's liking. "Oh that's good, I guess. I liked them too. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Arizona took a deep breath and spoke rapidly. "About last night, I… well… I'm not 21 yet so I had to use a fake ID to get into Mansion. When you asked to call me the next time you were out dancing, I panicked a bit and didn't know what to say since I can't get into most places without the fake ID and it was my first time using it last night. I wasn't sure how it would hold up. It's not that I wasn't interested."

Arizona eyes were nervously shifting back and forth as she attempted not to stare directly into the brown, soulful eyes in front of her. She thought if she stared into them, she would get lost in them and do something that would completely embarrass her, like allow the cosmic pull she felt towards the brunette to pull her in closer. As she attempted to avoid looking at Callie, she noticed Callie remained silent in response to her explanation. Arizona chanced looking at her and saw what looked to be confusion and glimmers of hope in the brown eyes. Arizona suddenly felt a wave of confidence, a wave of opportunity come over her. "I am interested, Callie. Very interested," Arizona said as she moved to close some of the distance between her and the object of her desires.

Callie had no idea how to stop what was happening. She knew it was a bad idea but all she could think of was the beautiful blonde in front of her, how good it felt to have her pressed close to her, how smooth the skin of her arms felt as Callie ran her fingertips down them, how smooth the skin of her shoulders and neck felt as Callie nuzzled them with her cheek, how fire coursed through her as she gripped her hips in her hands. Callie's gaze drifted from Arizona's eyes to her lips and back up again. She watched as Arizona bit her lower lip in and subsequently licked her lips. Callie audibly gasped in response.

That was it. All restraint was lost. They reached for each other and their lips collided. The kiss was hard, passionate, raw. Arizona was the first to signal she wanted to deepen the kiss as her tongue sought entry into Callie's mouth. Callie granted her access and was set afire as their tongues came into contact. Callie's hands moved up and down Arizona's back, as Arizona's wound in Callie's cascading hair. Callie longed for more and her hands nearly grasped Arizona's ass but the sound of shattering glass outside the restroom startled the two and they broke apart, gasping for breath. Arizona had never felt so alive and all she wanted was to feel the brunette in her arms again. She smiled as Callie reached up to touch her lips and closed her eyes. Arizona was about to move in again when Callie's eyes shot open and she pushed past the undergrad towards the door.

Arizona called out to her just as she reached for the door handle, "Callie wait, I know this isn't what you expected. Hell, I didn't expect this, but I want this. There's something here," signaling between her and Callie. "I just want a chance to see what that something is, what it could be?"

Callie turned to look regretfully at the blonde. "This is nothing. It can't be anything. You're just a kid."

With that she exited the restroom and returned to her friends' table. "I changed my mind. Robbins is a no go. Scratch her off the list. Let Cristina have her."

"Callie, what…" Addison began, but stopped as she observed the undergrad in question walking away from the restroom with what appeared to be remnants of tears in her eyes. She slowly understood as she saw the same thing in her friend's eyes.

"Ok, no Robbins."

* * *

**A/N 2: If I get feedback that people are liking this story then updates will continue but will be a bit slower as I move into summer classes, but I WILL update if that's what you guys want. I just ask for a little more patience given my new schedule. **

**Thanks everyone! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Many, many thanks to those who have reviewed and asked me to continue this story. I am terribly sorry for the delay. As I mentioned in the A/N of my other story, I somehow managed to lose my usb drive that the story outline and 7 written chapters were on. This has been really frustrating and set me back quite a bit. I'm hoping this offering will help me get back on track. I have redone the outline but have chapters that need writing. Although my next updates may be slower coming, I will definitely continue and promise to finish this fic out. I'm enjoying this fanfiction thing ;) Please continue with any feedback as I go along as I have plans and ideas in my head but not fleshed out so feedback would be most welcome. **

**I have no beta so all the mistakes are mine... sorry.**

**Disclaimer: All Arizona and Callie awesomeness and the rest of the characters are property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland, and ABC.**

"Compulsive much?" mumbled Alex as he shoved popcorn into his mouth.

"We are supposed to be getting our lab assignments today. I'm excited." Teddy continued as she tapped her fingers on the mouse, readying herself to hit refresh. "Ok, I'm a nerd, so sue me!"

"Oh, whatever. We'll all get picked one way or-

Alex was cut off by a resounding "Yes!" from Teddy. "I'm on Bailey's team. Got an email from Addison."

Arizona had been laying on her bed, tossing a tennis ball up and down in the air when the proclamation from Teddy interrupted her movements and the ball came falling down on her face. "Ow."

"Nice one, Robbins" smirked Alex.

"Oh shut it, Alex. Teddy let me see." Feeling more confident that she too would be selected for Bailey's team given her friend's selection and given she was in fact a more logical choice given her interests, Arizona was anxious to check her email.

"What?! I'm not with Dr. Bailey. My email is from Cristina. I'm with her mentor and their lab" said Arizona disappointedly.

Both Alex and Teddy watched the dejected look come over Arizona. They felt bad for their friend. This whole research experience thing was 10x more important to her than either of them. Sure they were all psych majors but Alex and Teddy had no clue what they planned to do as psych majors. They didn't have plans. Arizona though, she had a plan. She seemingly had a plan since high school. She took the Advanced Placement Psych class her high school offered and she fell in love. She wanted to go to grad school in clinical psych and she knew research experience was essentially a requirement to be competitive when it came time for applications.

"You still got selected, Z. Not all the applicants got selected," Teddy said in an effort to make her friend feel better.

"They work with adults in their lab. I wanted to work with kids. I've always wanted to work with kids," said Arizona. "And I wanted to work with Callie," she whispered inaudibly under her breath.

"Then maybe you work in their lab this year, kick ass and see if you can switch next year. Who knows you might even love it there once you get your hands dirty?!"

"Sure, I guess." Arizona pondered her position for a few seconds before a small smile appeared on her face. Never one to dwell or be upset for too long she started to mull over the benefits of just being picked as a URA.

Teddy noticed the cloud over Arizona's face start to fade. "That's better."

"Alright we done here?" asked an impatient Alex. You back to being all sunshine and rainbows and crap?"

Arizona responded with a swift kick to Alex's shin. "Now we're done."

* * *

The first day of class was always something Arizona looked forward to. Call it the nerd in her but she really did enjoy it. She sat in Weston Lecture Hall 200 waiting for Dr. Bailey's Health Psychology class to begin. Teddy sat to her left, texting Alex about plans to meet up for lunch after class let out.

"Subway?"

"Sure, I've been craving.."

Arizona was cut off by the abrupt and take notice appearance of one Dr. Miranda Bailey. As she walked down the row towards the front of the lecture hall, she spoke "Alright, alright… first day of class. Anticipation abounds, yaddya yaddy ya. Let's contain the excitement and get started. I'm Dr. Miranda Bailey and I will be your instructor of record for this course. Addison Montgomery, who is not present today, will be the TA and her contact information, along with mine, is on the syllabus which should be circulating." Arizona and Teddy each took a copy of the syllabus and began to skim the rather thick packet.

Dr. Bailey continued… "This is an upper level course which means I set high expectations in terms of demands and performance. The syllabus outlines every assignment and expectation in detail. Please review it and if you think you can handle it, by all means stay. If you think it's too much, then consider dropping the class." Dr. Bailey looked around at the group of concerned and frankly stunned students. "Ok then, let's commence lecture."

Dr. Bailey spent nearly 45 minutes talking about health behaviors and primary prevention and Arizona was mesmerized. This is the material she was passionate about. She loved the intersection of psychology and medicine. "Alright, so we have about 5 minutes left, any questions." Truthfully, Dr. Bailey didn't expect any. It was the first day of class and she had gone through her notorious weeding out process. From her experience, it was likely that out of the 100 students in the lecture hall, nearly half of them intended to drop so wouldn't be paying attention and wouldn't ask questions and the other half would be too nervous because of her demonstrative personality and wouldn't ask questions. "Typical," Dr. Bailey muttered inaudibly and was about to dismiss the class when her thoughts and musings were interrupted.

"Dr. Bailey, in thinking about obesity, for example, you would want individuals to alter their health behaviors such as physical inactivity and diet. But, do you think individuals' desire to change their health behaviors is likely influenced by the extent to which they think they would be successful at changing these behaviors? Like their sense or feelings of self-efficacy?"

Dr. Bailey was pleasantly stunned. "Your name?"

"Arizona Robbins"

"Well, Arizona, that is a great question. Self-efficacy is a component of many theories in health psychology. Which theory or model do you think may best explain the difficulties in preventing obesity?"

"I personally think the Health Belief Model offers the best explanation, particularly because it addresses perceptions of barriers," Arizona explained. She was nervous speaking in front of her peers and Dr. Bailey but she loved to talk psychology.

Dr. Bailey smirked. "Well said, Miss Robbins. We will pick up here next class. Have a great day, everyone. Miss Robbins, if you wouldn't mind sticking around for a minute or two, I'd like to chat with you."

Arizona nodded her head affirmatively and glanced nervously at Teddy. "Did I do something wrong? I thought she liked my question." Teddy just shrugged her shoulders. "I'll meet you at Subway."

Dr. Bailey walked up to where Arizona was standing. "Miss Robbins, walk with me. Have you considered obtaining some research experience?"

* * *

Callie, Addison, and Mark were working in the graduate student lounge when Dr. Bailey walked into the room narrowing her eyes at her three students. "Did I or did I not charge you three with the responsibility of selecting undergraduate research assistants for our lab?"

Addison began to respond, "Miranda…" but was halted by Miranda's hand. "Did I or did I not tell you three to pick students based on match between student interests and our research programs?"

Callie began, "Well… "but again she was interrupted. "Did I or did I not tell you three to get the best and brightest of the bunch?"

No one responded. "Well did I?," an exasperated Miranda nearly yelled.

"Are we supposed to answer her now?" whispered Mark. "I have no idea what to do.. talk or not talk."

"Y-y.. yeah you did," Addison anxiously spoke.

Taking a deep breath Miranda continued, "Then please tell me why an Arizona Robbins, undergrad and prospective research assistant, one who can cite the Health Belief Model and has a 4.0 GPA, was not selected by any of you for our team. And before you think about telling me that she somehow fell through the cracks, she told me that she spoke to you, Addison, and you, Mark, at length about her research interests which… surprise surprise… match ours exactly. She even told me that you all had a great discussion about the health belief model."

"Miranda.."

"I don't care for your explanations. I fixed it. I offered her a spot on our team," Miranda stated as she looked from one grad student to the next."

"Oh and one last thing, you will treat her well. She did not sell you out. I dragged the information out of her when I asked if she had participated in the research assistant recruitment process. She has lots of potential and promise and I'd like to help foster that. Do not blame her for your oversight or worse, your purposeful dismissal which I don't understand and frankly don't want to understand. Got it?"

"Yes Miranda," the three chorused.

With that, she walked out of the room leaving the sullen three behind. "Well, we sure screwed up," Mark said.

"No, we just did what we thought was best… given the circumstances," Addison said as she looked at Callie. "Callie, Miranda wants her. I'm not sure we can get around this."

"I know. I know," said Callie. "It was my screw up. I shouldn't have let my personal stuff get in the way. I shouldn't have asked you to keep her off our team. It'll be fine, right? I mean, we can handle this like adults. She's just another URA," Callie stated, seemingly to convince herself more than anyone else. Mark and Addison nodded in support.

Just then there was a knock on the door. They all turned to see the subject of their discussion. "S..sor…Sorry to interrupt but Dr. Bailey asked me to drop by and fill out some paperwork. She said one of you would be able to help me?" Arizona asked as she actively avoided looking at Callie.

"I'll help you," Callie volunteered, surprising herself as much as everyone else in the room. "I have copies of the forms in my bag. Arizona, you can have a seat and I'll walk you through them."

Mark and Addison took that as their cue to leave and left Callie and Arizona alone. As Arizona sat across Callie, Callie noticed how beautiful the blonde looked. Her skinny jeans accentuated the perfect shape of her legs and hips. Her purple scooped neck shirt hung off her right shoulder giving Callie a view of the strap of a lavender camisole which only partly hid smooth cream skin. Callie's eyes traveled to her neck and recalled their encounter at the nightclub and the feel of her nuzzling Arizona's neck and smell of her sweet perfume. Her eyes moved north and caught Arizona's but she taken aback by the sight she found there. Arizona's eyes were narrowed, like slits piercing through Callie.

"Arizona, I am…"

"Don't. I'm here to fill out forms with you and that's it. You made it perfectly clear that you think I'm just a stupid "kid" so I've got nothing to say to you. You've also made it perfectly clear that you are willing to ruin my shot at something that would truly benefit my future because you are too immature or too unwilling to face me head on. I heard you before I walked in. So, no, you don't get to talk to me about anything other than these forms. And let's get one thing clear. I really like Dr. Bailey and I really like her research and I really want to go to graduate school so I'm going to do my job and do it well but I will do it under Mark and Addison's supervision. Dr. Bailey said not all URAs work with all the graduate students so I only want to work with Mark and Addison. Got it?"

Callie was taken aback. She didn't expect this from Arizona but the look upon the blonde's face was one of anger, hurt and betrayal. Callie never meant to hurt her but realized she had done just that. The least she could do what the younger woman wanted.

"Ok," Callie quietly answered. "Ok."


End file.
